A Night To Remember
by Debbo Kakashi Hatake
Summary: Our favourite exorcists are undercover High School students all over again. The only problem? Who are they going to take to the prom! On top of that, Tyki Mikk is stirring trouble elsewhere. LaviKanda! Slight TykiAllen. Gif Fic for xxToxicbutterflyxx!
1. The Starting of a New Story

Yo guys! This is my second -Man fanfiction. Be nice! Haha. This is dedicated to xxToxicbutterflyxx. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Allen stared at the invitation in disbelief. Wait a minute. This can't be! This is bad. So bad. Who was he going to dress up as? Wait, no, he shouldn't be thinking of that question. Instead-

_Who was he going to take to the prom?_

Allen swore he would kill himself now. He wasn't going to take Lenalee, no matter how much Lavi bugged him to. He wasn't going to take Kanda or Lavi too- they weren't his type, really. Kanda was pretty much the most anti-social teenager ever and Lavi… Well, that boy was too much of a flirt.

He sat down on a chair, a cup of steaming latté in one hand. The cafeteria was much nosier than usual- boys were asking girls out to the prom, girls were rejecting, boys were pleading. Ah! Why was life such a drag?

"Hey, Allen!" Lavi grabbed a seat beside Walker as he sighed. Lavi raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong, Moyashi?"

Allen rolled his eyes, "The prom, of course! Who are they kidding! We came here to-"

"Shh! I know we only came here to investigate whether Innocence is here. But, we need to put on a good cover!" Lavi placed a palm over the white-haired exorcist's mouth.

"Sorry. I was freaking out." Allen smiled apologetically at Lavi.

"Now come to think of it, who are _you _taking to the prom? I heard there are some _kawaii _girls out there!" He grinned, nudging the other exorcist and gesturing to the crowd of pretty girls at the far end of the cafeteria.

Allen sweat dropped. _Not again, Lavi._

"I'm not sure. What about you? Taking Kanda along?" A smirk curled up on Allen's face as Lavi momentarily had this funny shade of glowing red on his cheeks.

"Who would ask Yuu-chan? Heh…" The self-proclaimed bookman nervously chuckled. Komui, being the one who always jumps to conclusions, claimed he saw Kanda and Lavi getting cozy. Well, Kanda definitely showed Lenalee's overprotective brother whose boss. Komui's new Komurin got destroyed again- by none other than our favourite blue-haired exorcist.

No big surprise.

"Lavi, where's Krory? I haven't seen him since History." Allen asked Lavi.

The latter shrugged, "I haven't seen Kuro-chan either! I think I heard him say he was going to look for Miranda. He has something to give to her."

"Oh! I nearly forgot! It's Miranda's birthday tomorrow, right?" Walker smiled to himself. He liked happy occasions. Lavi nodded, "Yeah! What are you going to get for her?"

"I don't really know. You know I was never really good at choosing presents for girls."

"Eh? No wonder you couldn't decide what to give Yuu-chan on _her_ birthday!"

"Shh! I don't want Kanda to be aiming Mugen at me again!" Allen covered his friend's mouth. Gosh, if Kanda ever found out…

"What's the matter? Yuu-chan isn't here! We can make as much noise as we want to-"

Out of the blue, the red-haired teenager felt a sharp pain at his throat.

"As you were saying?" Kanda suddenly appeared from behind Lavi, pointing Mugen.

Allen nearly toppled over his chair. What's with him and quiet footsteps?! Lavi grinned as he caught sight of the former giving the cold exorcist a fake smile. Kanda slightly raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Yuu-chan, haven't you heard? We're having a prom night!" Lavi tugged at the end of Kanda's exorcist coat, trying desperately to change the subject. The latter felt his left eyebrow twitch a little, but managed to maintain a perfectly straight face- as expected from Kanda Yuu.

"Che, who cares about stupid proms? The Innocence is much more important." Kanda argued. Allen thought he saw him bit his lip momentarily before suddenly letting go, as if he realized what he was doing, and raised an eyebrow.

_Kanda's acting weird. _

The white-haired exorcist concluded as the soba-loving Yuu-chan pulled Mugen out of Lavi's sight and strolled out of the cafeteria, a stoic mask in place. He really didn't want the whole world to know what he really was thinking about.

Particularly that baka usagi.

--

"Tyki! Play with me!" Road whacked Lero on the floor, sadistically laughing as she heard the cries of help from the umbrella with the pumpkin-head. Tyki Mikk shot a mildly annoyed look at his niece, "I'm tired. Can we do this another day?"

Road pouted, "Tyki! Play with me! _Now_!" She had a note of finality in her voice as she saw her uncle sigh and grabbed a stuffed toy, "Road, I'm really tired. Can we _please _do this another day?" He said in a high-pitched voice while holding the toy and threw it to Road, who caught it and happily played with it.

"Tyki,"

Road then stopped and stared at her uncle.

"What are you going to do about the exorcists?"

Tyki Mikk pondered over it for a while until a small smirk curled on his grey-coloured face.

"Isn't it obvious?"

His smirk widened.

"Eliminate them."

* * *

Here you go! I hope you liked it! :D Please review! I'll love you for life. I'll try to update ASAP. :D But for now, review and ja ne!


	2. The Lurking Darkness

Yo, sorry I haven't been updating for months! Hopefully, this chapter is good enough. :) And sorry to xxToxicbutterflyxx for the long wait as well! I love you! Haha. Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Lurking Darkness**

Lavi blinked. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"…Well? How do I look?" Lenalee stood in front of Allen and Lavi, twirling around in her black dress she had bought for the prom. She knew she wasn't here to shop, but she had never been to such an occasion before. She somehow felt excited. Especially when one of the coolest guys in her Literature class asked her to the prom.

Allen felt a sweat drop coming up, "Eh, it's okay, I guess."

The white-haired exorcist bit his lip. Lenalee should have known better than to ask them for advice. What kind of fashion sense do you expect from two boring exorcists who wore the exact same set of clothing every day?

"Fine. I know you guys aren't interested." Komui's sister sighed as she collapsed down onto the sofa chair. The school's library wasn't half-bad. With newly installed air conditioners and ample books with comfortable chairs, what's there not to like?

"Anything on the Innocence?" Lenalee looked at Lavi.

"Nope. Looks like its hiding itself pretty well." Lavi took a sip of his cup of steaming coffee, answering the girl's question. Allen just simply shook his head, indicating a 'no'.

"Baka Usagi,"

The red-haired teenager nearly dropped his cup and jump out of his seat. He just stopped breathing. That voice was so, in fact _very_, familiar. And that wasn't good.

"What's up with you and quiet footsteps?!" Allen shouted at Kanda before Lavi could say anything. He swore this was the umpteenth time he had chided the exorcist about his footsteps. The self-proclaimed bookman found it so amusing, he couldn't help but to laugh at the funniness of it all. It was always fun to watch Allen and Kanda react to each other when they were in the same room. It was like two magnets repelling each other.

Kanda smirked, "You are just not concentrating. Stop trying to blame me. My footsteps have nothing to do with your lack of hearing."

"What?!" Allen cursed inwardly. He was going to say more, but that fellow always had something to spit back.

"Shh. This is the library," Lenalee patted Allen on his right shoulder as she warned the two. Walker glared at the blue-haired boy, who was, as usual, without any emotion whatsoever.

Kanda was just about to go when he remembered the purpose of his visit.

"Usagi,"

"Y-yes, Yuu-chan?" It was rather out of the ordinary for Yuu-chan to talk to Lavi personally. Poor self-proclaimed bookman stuttered, still recovering from his recent shock.

"I saw Bookman just now. He thinks there is an Innocence here. But, it is much stronger than the rest we have ever encountered."

Lavi raised an eyebrow, "Hmm. Interesting. Shall have a talk with him later. Thanks, Yuu-chan."

Kanda, with his stoic mask, then walked away without a sound (which made Walker mentally groan), leaving the other three to themselves.

_Strange. What kind of Innocence is that? _Lavi thought.

He didn't like the looks of this.

--

Komui sat at his desk, bored by the immense amount of paper work plied on his table. It was such a headache, working for the Order. But, for Lenalee's sake…

"Komui, here's another set…" Reever Wenham placed a set of papers in front of the overprotective brother. The latter sighed. When was this ever going to end?

"Need any coffee?" Reever asked, feeling a tad sorry for his supervisor.

"Yes, please, thanks. By the way, how's Lenalee?" Komui looked at the Australian.

"She's fine. Don't worry too much about her. She's a big girl."

"Sigh, time does fly. I still remember her as a small kid. It was her first week at the Order. She was so afraid…" The older brother sadly smiled, the old memories suddenly all coming back to him. Reever could only nod his head in agreement.

"Eh, you may not like to hear this…"

"What?"

"Eh…"

"What?" Komui asked again. Sometimes Reever had the habit of stammering when he was about to tell his supervisor something he did not like to hear.

"…The Innocence Lenalee and the others are looking for," Reever gulped. Here comes the cries of help. "Is dangerous. It's so big even Tyki Mikk is aiming for it."

The supervisor felt his eyebrow twitch.

"And you still authorized my _little_ sister to go there?!" Komui screamed. Reever swore his eardrums were going to burst.

"I thought we just established that Lenalee was a big girl?"

_Alright. That was lame._

"Plus, we didn't know it was that big until Bookman told us what he saw." The Australian crossed his fingers behind his back, wishing fervently that it would help Komui to calm down, even a little.

"REEVER! I SWEAR IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO LENALEE, YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!"

Then Komui noticed something.

"…Bookman is there? What did he see?" Komui pushed his glasses up with his middle finger, suddenly calming down and seemingly interested. Reever heaved a sigh of relief.

"There's no time to explain," The blonde said quickly, "if we drag this any longer, their lives will be in danger."

The supervisor stared into blank space for a while.

"Warn them. Get them out of there as soon as possible."

Reever nodded once and hurried out of the room, shouting orders to his colleagues.

Just then, Komui thought he saw a shadow, but it disappeared as soon as he discovered it. The brother just shrugged it off. _It was just a shadow._

But little did he know, something was lurking in the dark.

And it wasn't pleasant.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! Please review, because you'll really make my day :)


End file.
